tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Fall of Humankind
The Fall of Humankind is a universal myth among humans pertaining to the end of human history. There are many elements common to all versions of the myths, most-notably the presence of a "King Clad in Black," a figure who will bring the apocalypse with his or her birth. There is also a near-universal belief that the King Clad in Black will be either an adherent or opponent of the Faith of Calthoss the Shadow & the Shine or some other anomalous faith. Faith o' Nine: In FELICITOVS, the third section of the New Book of Hope, Erzael's additional book in the Book of Books, the sequence of events which lead to the fall of humankind are doled out in great detail. There will be a great many signs before Judgement Day, and the most important sign will be the birth of the weredevils (20:3:19 "...they will be those who are born in the water of a woman's womb; their mothers shall be made heavy with child by Mattes; and they will become as devils before all of humankind..."). They are the Devil of Doom, called Landerstorm (middle Lobott: "World Storm"). The Devil of Death, called Erzael (Sefenlander: "Servant to Goddess"). The Devil of Darkness, called Lychthief (old Lobott: "Lightstealer"). The Devil of Drought, called Gahaholk nok Ekrolk (Farwestern: "Lord of the Stone"). The Devil of Despair, called Smokout (old Lobott: "Smoke-Out"). The Devil of Dread, called Fear (old Lobott: "Fire"). The Devil of Decay, called Kratar (from Irrinisian: Harkrat, a form of "Hockrott"). The Devil of Destruction, called Thanatos (from Farwestern: Thamalkos, "Prince of Death"). The Devil of Dreams, Thanatos' older sister, will come last, said to be of fog, cloaked by stars, and riding a steed called the Nightmare, called Hypnos (from Farwestern: Hypnolki, "Sleep"). The Weredevils will come with the Triumvirate of Terror: Canetol Come Again who shall be the King Clad in Black, the Dragon With Seventeen Tits, and the Fogman Gebel (from Sefenlander: "Land-God," more figuratively "World's God"). The King Clad in Black shall wield a sword to make even gods bleed, and will be born the son of man (20:3:1 "He shall be the son of mud and blood"), and the dragon. Gebel shall bring with him lightning and shall himself be an augur to Canetol's augurs, appearing to them to beg them "Come and Conquer, Conquer and Come." The dragon will burn mighty cities, and shall eat the sinful, whom will be hunted by the weredevils. Doom shall befall the mountains, the forests, and the seas. Death will come for humans and animals and plants alike. Darkness shall befall the entire world. Drought shall creep in from deserts, and cause famine and flame. Despair shall creep into the hearts of men, boiling blood, and causing us to drown in it. Dread will come then. Decay will arrive, and the flies and the moths will be as lords and kings. Destruction will follow, laying waste to what remains, and the worms shall be as gods. Dreams will come last, and all shall fall asleep in a dream called sunday. Canetol will wake the wicked from the sweet sleep, and this Earth will become a living nightmare as Mattes' Great-Hall consumes all. These events are described in great details, as are the signs and symbols preceding all specific events. One of the most important recurring symbols is that of the Wyrmwood Star. The Wyrmwood Star is said to be a black star or perhaps a dragon (sometimes thought to be Freedmon's dragon or the aforementioned Dragon With Seventeen Tits, or both). There is much confusion as the star's nature (20.3.100 "...and then the lords in their tall jade towers did see in the sky a great star that shone in shade; the star bled black blood, and it dripped down onto the towers; the lords screamed as they died, and their souls broke, releasing their sins as dust and as air; Wyrmwood was the name of the star, for its blood embittered the world, as dragonfire embitters those that it licks; All the surrounding rivers were drowned in bitter blood and molten jade, and turned into a red bitter drink, which no man dare drink, for fear of dying."). The star appears very early on, and is the first sign of the apocalypse. It later reappears to limit the world's drinking waters, and is said to directly destroy the Hungry Sea, Billow's Sea, and the River Naye in cleansing fire (20.3.247. "The General from the River Roots will lead his people in an unholy campaign fueled by the burning of the redwood forests; this will so anger 10th our GOD that He will call upon Wyrmwood to fly down, and sleep dormant inside of the World Tree; Wyrmwood will not know why He is called upon, and the fogmen will cover his eyes when he is flying; Wyrmwood will sleep for nine days and nine nights, only twinkling open once every night, and on these occasions, the General will be commanded by GOD to cease his insolence or be punished; In Hellsight, the General of the River Roots gathered his men, and they defaced the redwood forests with many pagan fires; Wyrmwood awoke and saw the fires, and in anger, joined his own flames to theirs, which healed the forests in purifying flame; the people of this Earth cried out in terror, and felt the bitterness of Wyrmwood as he slew the Farwestern infidels in their scores, and then burned away the Great Sea of Billow, and then the Sea of the False Dog King, and finally the Sea of the Beasts in the Azure Heathendom; the subjugated believers call this day the Day of Lafafarro, and rejoice as the purifying flame bathes them in the blood of GOD, but does not harm them, but instead heals them.") Essentially, Wyrmwood is sent by 10th, who also sends Gebel to recruit the weredevils. At the same time, 10th makes it so that the King Clad in Black is born, and sooner or later they all converge as an army to bring about the end of days. Category:Mythology Category:Apocalyptic Events Category:Events Category:Faith Category:Faith o' Nine